Riete un rato!
by Ciindy33
Summary: Pequeñas historias divertidas, es decir, te haran reir! Algo parecido a chistes, Pero no son chistes! Habran Personajes de IE y IEGO, y Un OC sere yo!  Lo se, Mal Summary. u.u  pero leanme y entenderan mejor! n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Holas a Todos Los Fanaticos de Inazuma Eleven :3 ! **

**Bueno les explicare de que trata el Fic !**

**Como vieron se llama **_**'' Riete un Rato! '' **_**, Se llama asi es por que habra muchas historias peque****ñ****as, es decir, algo parecido a chistes, pero No son chistes!**

**La Razon por la que lo escribi es por un juego de rol que hice xD! si quieren veanlo esta en mi perfil, y como algunos se me hicieron graciosos, se me ocurrio hacer este fic para que ustedes se rian tambien!**

**Apareceran personajes de IE y IEGO! (variados) **

**Habra un OC esa sere yo! y para los que no saben mi nombre me llamo Cindy!**

**Espero que les guste y se diviertan! **

**Reviews Please! Pueden dar sus opiniones, Criticas , o lo que quieran :)**

**IMPORTANTE : Los personajes de IE y IEGO no me pertenecen, pertenecen a level-5, pero cuando me saque la loteria ya veran que sera mio! (:**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

_**'' Riete un Rato! '' **_

**Parte 1 : Kazemaru y kirino estan comiendo helados mientras que fubuki y midorikawa estan espiando! :**

Kazemaru : Entonces, vienes del futuro kirino ? *confundido*

Kirino : Asi es Kazemaru-sempai, yo te admiro mucho! *ilusionado*

Kazemaru : Te invito un helado mientras me cuentas todo Kirino. *confundido*

Kirino : Arigatou Kazemaru-sempai.

*Mientras Comen helado, fubuki y midorikawa estaban espiandolos*

Fubuki : Quien sera ese chico que esta con kazemaru, tu lo conoces midorikawa ?

Midorikawa : No se, ni me importa, aqui lo mas importante es : POR QUE ESTAN COMIENDO HELADO Y NO ME INVITARON ? *enojado*

Fubuki : *Le sale una gota al estilo anime* Ahh tu solo piensas en eso -.-!

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

**Parte 2 : Shindou esta llamando! :**

¿? : Buenas! Aqui vendemos de todo lo que tenga que ver con el cabello! ¿ En que le puedo ayudar ?

Shindou : Alo! Quiero un Rizador de Cabello Por favor, No importa el precio, Mi Cabello debe estar Ondulado!

¿? : Claro, solo digame su direccion y le llevaremos el Rizador de cabello a su casa, en solo 3 dias!

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 3 : Suzuno recoge! :**

Suzuno : Eh ? Que es esto ? Ohh es un Libro! *Lo recoje*

*se acerca una persona*

Cindy : Heyy Hola suzuno-san!

Suzuno : Hola Cindy-chan!

Cindy : Que estas leyendo ? *Le quita el libro de las manos*

Suzuno : No, este Libro no es Mi- *No termina de hablar ya que esta lo interrumpe*

*Cindy Le Da una Cachetada*

Suzuno : Oye por que hiciste eso? *confundido*

Cindy : No Pensaba esto de ti Suzuno-san! ERES UN PERVERTIDO! *Le grita*

Suzuno : De que hablas Cindy-chan ? *le quita el libro de las manos*

*Cindy se aleja de este enojada*

*Suzuno mira el libro*

Suzuno : QUE! es un libro de chicas en ropa interior! Espera Cindy-chan este libro no es miooo! Cindy-chan! *grita*

*se acerca otra persona*

Nagumo : Oye suzuno que te pasa ?

Suzuno : esto es lo que pasa! *Le enseña el libro*

Nagumo : SUZUNO ENCONTRASTE MI LIBRO! Lo estaba buscando por todas partes, Gracias amigo! *salta de alegria*

Suzuno : ! Hoy no es mi dia!

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 4 : Midorikawa, ichinose y yukimura apostando! : **

Midorikawa : Les apuesto a que me Como 1000 Tarros de helado en 1 hora!

Ichinose : Midorikawa tienes mucha imaginacion! *burlandose*

Yukimura : eso no es posible Midorikawa-sempai! O.O!

Midorikawa : Jaj ! ya entiendo! Les da miedo perder! Gallinas! *burlandose*

Ichinose : Esta Bien acepto! *enojado*

Yukimura : Yo tambien! D:

*1 hora despues*

Midorikawa : Jajajajaj! Ganeee! Gane la apuesta! *pose de victoria*

Yukimura : Felicidades Midorikawa-sempai!

Ichinose : Rayos! Si lo hizo! *cara de derrotado*

Midorikawa : Oigan no se queden hay parados, acuerdense que apostaron 50$ Dolares cada uno si yo ganaba!

Ichinose : Si, es cierto U.U! Toma!

Yukimura : Aqui tienes Midorikawa-sempai!

Midorikawa : Genial! si me disculpan, voy a comprar helado! n.n

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

**Parte 5 : Hiroto, ¿Qué harías con él? :**

Cindy : Hiroto-san, Prepare esta comida especialmente para ti, Lo Probarias ? *Lo mira tiernamente*

Hiroto : Con esos Ojos, Quien se Negaria? *sonrie*

Cindy : Aww Arigatou hiroto-san! *Sonrie*

Hiroto : Esta Delicioso cindy-chan! *se lo come todo*

Cindy : Perfecto! Quiero 10 Hijos! n.n!

Hiroto : De que hablas Cindy-chan ? *confundido*

Cindy : Comiste mi plato especial llamado ''El plato de la eternidad''! Significa que Tendras que ser mi Novio, Casarte conmigo y estar conmigo para siempre! *Cara de ilusionada*

Hiroto : ! Acabo de arruinar mi vida! *Asustado*

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 6 : Kirino esta triste! :**

Cindy : Kirino-san Que tienes? por que lloras ? *preocupada*

Kirino : Cindy-chan es que, Mis padres me prohibieron el internet por un mes! *llorando*

Cindy : Eso no puede ser! Pobresito de ti kirino-san! *Lo abraza y pone su cabeza en mi pecho*

*Kirino se sonroja, pero sigue llorando*

Cindy : No te preocupes Kirino-san, vamos a mi casa y yo te presto de mi internet! *Sonrie*

Kirino : Cindy-chan enserio ? *La mira y la abraza*

Cindy : Claro que si! *sonrojada*

Kirino : Cindy-chan Te Quiero! *sonrojado*

Cindy : Aww no aguanto! es tan kawaii! :3!

*Cindy lo abraza fuertemente en su pecho*

Kirino : Cindy-chan No puedo respirar! *sonrojado y asfixiandose*

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

**Parte 7 : Shindou perdio su telefono! :**

Shindou : No puede ser, perdi mi telefono, espero que no caiga en manos equivocadas!

*En otra parte*

Cindy : Ehh ? de quien es este telefono ? *Lo coje y lo mira* Es de Shin-sama! *Sonrisa malvada*

*se acerca una persona*

Shindou : Hey cindy-chan!

Cindy : *se asusta y rapidamente pone sus manos en su espalda* Ahh! Ehh! que pasa Shin-sama ? jeje *susurra : me habra descubierto? D: *

Shindou : Que te pasa cindy-chan ? actuas de una forma extraña ?

Cindy : Uff ! No se ha dado cuenta! *aliviada*

Shindou : Ahh por cierto cindy-chan, has visto mi telefono? es que lo perdi, y lo estoy buscando por todas partes!

Cindy : No, pero si lo encuentro te aviso! *Cara de que esta tramando algo* Jiji!

Shindou : tengo una idea, cindy-chan me prestas tu telefono para llamar al mio, y asi tal vez sepa donde lo deje? no debe estar muy lejos de por aqui, ya que este es el unico lugar donde he estado!

Cindy : Claro shin-sama! D: *preocupada*

*shindou llama, y suena su telefono*

Shindou : Ehh ? Lo estoy escuchando!

*Shindou la descubre*

Shindou : Dejame ver tus manos cindy-chan -.-! Ya te descubri!

Cindy : Ohh no! D:

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Hasta aqui lo dejo! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido! n.n!**

**Reviews Please! Acepto cumplidos, felicitaciones, criticas, insultos, lo que sea, pero opinen. (:**

**Ahh! Habra otro capitulo y ya casi la tengo lista, muy pronto la subire, para los que les hayan gustado! Esperenlo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! **

**Perd****ón por la demora, y si se que me demore bastante.. es que he estado muy ocupada, pero lo bueno es que ya subi el 2do capitulo, que por cierto es el ultimo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5.**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

_**''**_**Riete un Rato!'':**

**Parte 8 : En la habitación de Ichinose! :**

Cindy : Ichinose voy a entrar! .-abre la puerta y se sorprende-.

.-Lika estaba abrazando a ichinose casí besandolo, y el no tenía camiseta-.

Ichinose : Cindy-chan Ayudamee! .-Tratando de apartarse de lika-.

Cindy : Uff! No se por que esto no me sorprende -.-!

Lika : Querido dame un besoo!

Cindy : Jeje! ehmm... Lika no crees que te estas pasando? .-cara de no sabe que hacer-.

Ichinose : No puedo respirar! .-asfixiandose-.

Cindy : Lika sueltalo lo vas a asfixiar! D:

.-Lika lo suelta-.

Lika : Ohh no querido! estas bien? .-preocupada-.

Cindy : Creo que estara bien! n.n!

Lika : Bueno, mientras yo lo cuidare, ya te puedes ir cindy-chan!

Cindy : Ehm! ok! .-Susurra :_ Estara en buenas manos?_-.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 9 : Que accidentalmente te beso Kazemaru! :**

Cindy : K-Kazemaru! Por qué hiciste eso ? .-sorprendida y sonrojada-.

Kazemaru : P-Perdon Cindy-chan! Fue un accidente! .-sonrojado-.

.-Los dos se quedan callados por 5 segundos-.

Cindy : Kazemaru!

Kazemaru : Cindy-chan!

.-Los dos se besan otra vez-. (Al parecer les gusto el beso, aunque fuera un accidente)

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 10 : Suzuno y shindou se mantienen lejos de ti. ¿Por qué? :**

Cindy : Shin-sama, Suzuno no se alejen de mi! D:

.-suzuno y shindou se alejan-.

Cindy : Noo! Solo por que les dije a todos que a ustedes dos les gustan los teletubbies ! .-llorando-.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 11 : Es el cumple de kirino, que le das? :**

Cindy : Kirino-san Feliz Cumple! Te traje un Regalo! .-Le entrega el regalo-.

Kirino : Arigatou Cindy-chan! .-abre el regalo-. Un Osito de peluche! Me gusta! .-sonrie-.

Cindy : Tengo otro Regalito! n.n! .-Le da un dulce beso en la mejilla-.

.-Kirino se sonroja-.

Kirino : C-Cindy-chan! .-sonrojado-. Arigatou! .-sonrie-.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 12 : Shindou accidentalmente te golpea! : **

Cindy : Shin-sama! Por que hiciste eso? Me duele! .-enojada-.

Shindou : Cindy-chan Perdón fue un accidente! .-preocupado-.

Cindy : Me las pagaras! .-se levanta enojada-.

.-Shindou corre rapidamente-.

Shindou : FUE UN ACCIDENTE CINDY-CHAN! D:

Cindy : Shin-sama voy por ti! TIENES SUERTE DE SER LINDO! .-grita enojada-.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 13 : Fubuki está embarazado. ¿Quién es la madre? :**

Fubuki : Cindy-chan tengo que decirte algo! u.u

Cindy : Que pasa Fubuki?

Fubuki : E-Es que estoy Embarazado! estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

Cindy : ! Un hombre embarazado!

Fubuki : Si! yo también me sorprendi!

Cindy : La Verdad No me sorprende mucho, es que eres muy violable!

Fubuki : Si, lo note! -.-!

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 14 : Si aphrodi es tu novio :**

Aphrodi : Cindy-chan Te quiero! Siempre estare a tu lado y te protegere!

Cindy : Yo también te quiero Mucho! Eres mi Angel Guardián!

Aphrodi : Si quieres te muestro mis Alas! ;)

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Parte 15 : **

**Bueno, eso es todo! tu y shindou se dan un gran abrazo! :**

Cindy : Ja! Ya te atrape Shin-sama! .-Cara malvada-.

Shindou : Ohh no cindy-chan! Hare lo que quieras pero no me mates! .-llorando-.

Cindy : Ok, Te perdono si me das un Abrazo! .-susurra : _Tienes suerte de ser lindo!-._

.-Shindou le da un abrazo-.

Shindou : Arigatou Cindy-chan! Te quiero! ^w^!

Cindy : Aww yo te quiero Más! n.n .-Lo abraza fuertemente-.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**Fic terminado!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo!**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews, Acepto cumplidos, felicitaciones, criticas, insultos, lo que sea, pero opinen. (: **


End file.
